A Night out
by Arisa1234
Summary: This is a request by one of my friends who loves hetalia but mostly Spain here you go a Spain x reader fanfic for girls don't like don't read. You wanted to stay home and read a book tonight, but oh no you were dragged out of you brand new home by your friend to "meet new people!" great well it couldn't be that bad right? (Might do another chapter or sequal.)


You wanted to stay home and read a book tonight, but oh no you were dragged out of you brand new home by your friend to 'meet new people!' great well it couldn't be that bad right? Oh you could never be more correct. Your friend (best's friend's name) decided to take you out to a nightclub only to ditch you and leave you there by yourself.

'Great,' you thought to yourself. 'where the hell did (best's friend's name) go?'

You looked around for awhile then you saw her back to you. 'There she is!' You were storming over to her angrily until you noticed what she was doing. Your face immediately turned 50 shades of red, there she was making out and grinding against some stranger you never meet before. He had dark brown hair with a little curl sticking out from his appearance you assumed he was italian. You just stood there gawking at them not knowing what to do so you ended up just walking away awkwardly and headed towards the bar to get a drink.

"Hey," You said to get the bartender attention. "I'll take a shot of vodka please." He walked away getting your drink.

'This is just great!' You thought to yourself. 'She has the car and I can't just go up to her and ask for it she would kill me!'

You looked over your shoulder to see she was giggling and pulling unknown man outside and taking the car keys in hand. 'Yep definitely would kill me.' You sighed in annoyance. 'She is so gonna pay for this when I get home tomorrow!' The bartender came back with your drink and handed it to you. 'might as well do something while I'm here.' and with that you gulped down your shot.

five minutes go buy with you taking shots and you start to feel lightheaded so you stop for now then all of a sudden these two guys walk up to you.

"hey *hick* girly you wanna have some fun?" The man on the right asked you.

"Yeah we can show a real *hick* good time." The man on the left slurred.

You could obviously tell that they were drunk not only because of their speech but also from the reek of alcohol coming from their mouth's.

"Uh, no thanks I would prefer to be left alone." You said turning away from them.

"Oh come on you won't regret it." The man on the left said with a smirk.

"I said no, so could you leave me alone now." You said getting slightly creeped out cuz of the look they were giving you.

"Come now," the man on the left said grabbing your hand forcefully. "We wont bite…yet." He said the last part with a terrifying smirk.

"Don't touch me!" You shouted you were struggling to get away but they were stronger than you.

"Looks like we got a feisty one here." The man on the right added.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice shouted at the men making them let you go and turn to the man who shouted.

"I think I heard the pretty lady said something about leaving her alone," You looked to find a handsome tall man with messy chocolate brown hair and amazing green eye's he was rather handsome not to mention muscular. "So do mind leaving now?"

"Why should we?!" The one on the left shouted to the stranger.

"Well because I wouldnt anyone to get hurt now." He said with a smile and reached down into back pocket to grab something that made a click noise. Apparently the two drunkards didn't want to take any chances and they left sending the man death glares. Ignoring them the man walked up to and took a seat next to you.

"Did they hurt you Hermosa?" (Gorgeous) You blushed at his comment and you shook your head.

"No," You answered. "Oh sorry I forgot, thanks for that they really got on my nerves." You stated.

"No problem by the way it's nice to meet you my name is Antonio." He said grabbing your hand a planting a soft kiss on it.

"H-Hi," You stuttered. "My name is (Your name.)" You said blushing.

"May I ask why a beautiful princess is here in this dirty place." He said with a playful smirk.

"Well my friend said I should meet new people since I'm new to the place, but she ended up leaving with a guy with the car." You stated, gaining some confidence you added. "Oh and by the way Antonio, I should warn you I am no princess." You finished with a smirk. He seemed shocked by your turn in demeanor but he replaced it with a smirk.

"Oh?" He asked. "How so?"

"I can show you." You whispered in his ear sending shivers down his neck.

"Then show me." As he said that the perfect song came on, so you got up and gestured him to follow you to the dance floor as you walked he watched sway your hips back and forth to the beat.

_Ooh, oh, oh_

You stopped walking and moved your hips exactly to the beat with Antonio behind watching the show.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body (ooh)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me (ooh)_

_'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

And with that Antonio started to buck his hips in sync with yours.

_Here's the situation been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

You started to grind against him.

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you, oh you know_

In return he thrust forwards.

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it would be you_

_I know your ready_

_If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

He grabbed your hips going slowly downward.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

You grabbed his hands and started to guide him downward.

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you, oh you know_

When he was about to reach your butt you pushed his hands away and sway your hips teasingly.

_Luda', tonight I'm gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everythin' that you need_

_Everything that you want I wanna honey_

_I wanna stunt with you_

_From the window, to the wall_

_Gonna give you, my all_

_Winter or the summertime_

_When I get you on the springs_

_I'ma make you fall,_

With that you did a squat and shimmied your butt back up again against him.

_you got that body_

_That make me wanna get on the floor_

_Just to see you dance_

_And I love the way you shake that ass_

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

_You stuck with me I'm stuck with you_

_Lets find something to do_

_(Please) excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

When you were back up again he grabbed your butt.

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you, oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

_That tonight I'm loving you, yeah_

At the end you turned around and he kissed you passionately asking for entrance which you gladly accepted. He had stuck his tongue in your mouth and explored the inside of it tasting your mouth, you pulled away needing air.

"Your right," He said looking down at you smirking. "You're not a princess at all you're a chica mala (Bad girl)." You just smirked.

"So bad girl where do you want it?"


End file.
